Why Laugh but cry
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Lucy Napier has a suburban home but not many close friends or family members of her best interests. By most of her life growing up and haven't been to school early unlike most people growing up in circus tents until it mysteriously halted.


:Laugh but cry:

Lucy Napier has a suburban home but not many close friends or family members of her best interests. By most of her life growing up and haven't been to school early unlike most people growing up in circus tents until it mysteriously halted. She never knew her father and real mother become a mystery to her even to the rest of the world she walked through the lower tribe of Gotham showing little to no confidence in her at all whatsoever in her body movements head down and slumped with casual tie dye punk clothing.

"Oh dear is it me or does these familiar places I once find joy in got a lot crazier I got no love interest again, still dealing with my neurosis since middle school and those used to be the things I dread for so long because of my alienation." She thought to herself dare not to make eye contact on the world but still see and hear the chaos around her as she sees her way to the newspaper and creeps hitting on her in a creepy pervert stare cause her to grab the paper and hide of the other side. Quicky and stealthy escape she look back as she sees everyone mind their own business as the projector billboard on the Gotham Now gotten used with the information and lifestyle all classes lived including the divided tense Upcoming major elections for Gotham that arguably makes living in the middle of either class more stress to people like Lucy who just want to get by for something better.

"The media they only acknowledge you and make it easier if you have "the right idea and agenda"

Lucy gotten inside her behavior clinic see to face a numb look of expression as if she was a different person.

"So many sensory details so little awareness like ranks and hierarchical relationships, people who offer to help are not at fault here but the bias of either party or group is beginning to get too crowded. Everyone is so comfortable that they no longer see what a joke this dream really is." She thought to herself hold her head as she feels drained and snap back.

"Did you hear me the 2nd floor 3 rights and the office

"Oh oh ok I do that sorry it just my head feels dizzy." Lucy sign off her name and walks off hold her head.

"The voice please just give me a moment I need silently we could be caught." Lucy say to herself.

"Ho ho but it boring you still think you can control your life and future. Let's face it lu lu because of your basket case your home is me and your current family especially your big brother Chad and peers are the ones behind the wheel determined your life and future not you!! I mean look at you unmotivated unable to connect and your tower is crumbling ever since the only thing to keep you in this doomed lie were in now is gone from you." Lucy's invisible personality tell Lucy that her life is a complete disaster no lover and a world dominated but popular and superior boys and girls while the not so proud and people like her suffering the dark truth of world she once believed and her own world as she walks to her session and holds a familiar Anarky emblem.

"I know we had are blast but I gotta find something new and slightly familiar to give myself a new normal perspective sure I coping with a failed relationship and I'm unfortunately back to my dead end life. No job and heck no I'm not going to bend over and conform to the system yet not to mention family that I no longer has the heart for if you have a sibling and parental skills of a brick wall. That would make me a joke a punchline well us I mean yeah aww I thought we'll be going smooth sailing if our own circus of Strange close ho ho. Yeah I suppose you got a point for once *sighs* I just want to make a name for myself like back then I was respected and the problems at home didn't bother me too much until now after I quit the revolution." Lucy talk to her sentient personality writing on her joke book despite to try stand up comedian to try and give herself and others but she feels she doesn't have enough confidence in her to smile and tell a single pun and punchline due to society increasingly ugly and her lack of control in her dignity and integrity she has left.

"You know mama doll always to tell me when I'm younger than I'm destined to make others laugh to smile to smile and always laugh baby when the going gets tough but where did that destiny go!" she chuckled

The intercom calls for her that her session is ready as she calms down and head there.

She appeared with her hair half wet shyly has her hands behind her back. There in a session is a circle of other children around the table one child is noticeable had her face covered in a black circle sunglasses kacey Jean jacket short belt buckle well fitting shorts to the top of her knees not too short believe to be the same age as her and have a red Beanie hand crochet on top of her Bob soft hairstyle show a slight dark reddish brown in what little light on the corner she sitting with her one leg on the other her head may not be looking through Lucy direction something about her give Lucy the sick feeling that despite not seeing her eyes in the glasses she can feel the mystery girl staring dead into her as she looks back at her and sit down.

"Come now lu lu you have a good life and a family you just got to learn how to use it and learn how to approach it differently in a better perspective the world doesn't have to change to your benefit to make you happy. You're responsible for your reaction." Her therapist explains trying to give her advice but Lucy groan.

"Perhaps you don't get me I once have a heart for this normality remarkable life but that when things change, I was trying to perform and practice my best lines and jokes when all of a sudden there's this muscular energetic beef chad or Brad whatever his name who lived in with me as a brother start busting in the room with his loud Male dominated insufferable behavior comes in and dragging me into his trash he calls fun shoving his sport team tactics and physical barrages me down like a whoopin cushion! He thinks he's cooler than he is, tougher than he is, more attractive than he is, funnier than he is and more well-liked than he is.

He's real poor excuse of a clown a real try-hard and what's wrong the little arrogant fool along with his "bro" stole my chance to build confidence and hopefully my own audiences and the joke of our system actually favored these people I meant really funny bone jokes are so 4th grade. My life became a realization that my dream is being held back by life itself. How can I cope with this?" She said in despair "They took "him" away he was the one who truly gets me and I used to have respected I remember how things are simple and not everything the same until modernity of this system drain my dreams and I was actually happy to be a clown and make myself happy and used my term to make others laugh then this reality start suddenly gotten more crazy and reality and society becomes more unreal is becoming more unfair.

"BOW BOW GUESS WHO COME ON!!" A fart bro chad jump Lucy play boxing her caused her to whimper as the big arm wrap around her get a wet willy.

"NO chad stop it no please go away you big jock!" Lucy pushed him off growl as he get irritated.

"Lame! Chicks love it when the big dog get loud I'm your alpha bro!"he flexed his muscle show off his sport gear and take Lucy video game without her permission not knowing or care little about her interest in them. Each time he came in he always bust in and pushing Lucy taking her stuff and dominating weaker slaps belly and knock Lucy down. "DANG THAT BELLY IS POPPIN also I'm taking a nerd car to score some chicks because once we swimming We show you little leagues how to be pumping like a bro and how get ta swag on! Yeah Yeah!" Chad get push and corner Lucy as Lucy and tears up can hear a howl and laugh of "bros barrage their primal behavior somewhere else leaving Lucy on constant alert and tears up knowing there's little or give up and lose it.

"Right hook left hook yeah you becky's love that wouldn't you make you a real woman like I'll make those little bros in the gym a real man after class!!"

"Stop get off me not every "woman" in fact most would want to into your behavior you barbaric brute!" Lucy cover her mouth.

Chad gets off.

"Geez you know you never done anything cool you're never quite understand how this work stupid. You don't even know yourself or anything about cars sports or anything in life all I see it's crap and freaky crap want you'll never get to have yours until to embrace the chad. Besides you're too slow to understand or how to be somebody on your own so it up to the realist who knows what they are all about and make you something either you like it or not, too bad Aspie you might be a professional in your soap box but you just a clown. So don't think anything will change in this house and what you started might as well forget about the "dream" now come and join me with my bros try out those cheerleaders next door like it when they see a water meek like you going along with her big brother wishes. Not with fake wishy washy ideas and picket fences or making people laugh because one day it will all come down hill then you cry back here. Which remind me scratch my nose nerd!!" Chad then slammed his hand on the wall flex his muscles make Lucy flinch try when she gives in fake his slap as he had a hearty laugh loudly to show off his chad labino and his voice echo as he flexes his muscle kiss it.

"Knock it off big oaf you boys are always have to be brutish to acknowledge your insecurities." a young girl grabbed the jock by the ear.

"Ow! Hey it's not my fault she's sorry and bad person she always scolded and never does anything fine I'll go do some sports with my bros alright good luck nerds!!" Chad walks off in shame having his dominant blocked.

"Pomeline oh thanks it you." Lucy smiles about to walk up to hug her despite being treated as her second command.

"Don't hug me like that I just can't think with muscle brains loud mouth interrupt my T.V music and I missed some of it. You owe me a player or disk of my boyz dork 2nd if my parents find me hugging a girl tightly like that I would probably be accused of being weird as you and 3rd no one humiliated and fear ya but me I can't let some little pushover douche with an ego trip" Pomeline told her arms as Lucy had her Hope's down

"But the truth is I needed that money for future endeavors. But you wouldn't understand no one those I used to be happy and like you until my chance is taken from me the moment I hit 12 grade and moved to Gotham along my circus." Lucy grow frustrated as Pomeline put her lips on her.

"Oh right because everything all about you. Ugh, then tell you what I'll throw you a bone, I already got enough fish to fry besides your off of a brother and his college friends now come on we're going to have work to do soon." Pomeline walks away as Lucy left tried and already wanted to scream at herself for her current life.

She holds her head on the roof as it ache and her stress as the world around her feels unbalanced climb on the rooftop of a theater.

"Gah! Normies bullies they don't understand anything but labino alpha driven blub he and this "home" called fun and entertainment I just better off alone than having my drive for real comedy authenticity and most of all good cultural taste. This city was once awarded integrity, beauty and the wishful dream to pursue your happiness and freedom, she told me to put on a happy face as I want to share my passion to myself and others who want it! But now it is not even funny it all bland ugly idiocy and overall dull overrun by madness and oppression and overall shallow many who those fit in it qualifications! I once have status fans something that makes me feel powerful and somewhere I belong until it took one bad series of events that ruined me!" Lucy other half stare down at the city in pure disappointment as she remembers the blonde woman painting her face to look like a clown force her mouth to make a smile when she is younger but she snapped out of it by a microphone coming from Gotham Square as an announcement of an upcoming event that left her interested a tryout for stand up comedy. Maybe there's a chance for her to retain her passion again she accepted the idea as a man the ringmaster outfit man with his circus truck comes by with clowns and music playing by trumpets as The city screens and everyone watches.

"Ladies and Gentleman today we're come alive all around the world to bring you fun music and wacky fun for our Mr smiley Laff a lot show on Gotham City with our old friends and lucky jokers to tell you tales and tricks that make you laugh a lot bahahaha and there's one big catch this time we're going to have one lucky junior Gothamite to win her or his chance to be the next star of our talent show. So if you're little yucky feel to show your hometown who the real entertainer of comedy is please call this number and remember to ask a parent teacher or guardian for permission!!! Because when you need the joy such laff a lot.

"I was overjoyed finally a place where my own interest and way can be accepted! But oh yeah I am not really funny and most of my attempts for doing so fall flat to my current situation, just wish I could be like my mama doll in her day so maybe I could get some feeling of belonging out there instead of being everyone play thing a punching bag."

(Ended her therapy session)

Lucy resume herself doubts and then the red hooded lady glared at her.

"But everyone keeps laughing at me or bothering me bully me for not being on the norm they outcast me! Mama Doll always told to laugh and try to dance and make people happy, do know what I think?" Lucy asked as her therapist signs

"I'm sorry Lucy but I don't believe you. That story the things you've been rambling about this brother Chad or bully and outcast by your home. It's almost like a lot of you have a lot of self pity you got Lucy do you think that maybe it's just you who don't truly understand how life really works. Why do you think that for some reason our system and our norms are just a joke?" The therapist asked as Lucy grab her forehead giggles.

"Oh apparently no one still understands huh? How about you guys want to help participate on this. What's happens you have a newcomer on the start of new opportunities and later a single future but unfortunately with little fault of her own she trap in a society and a new culture that steals her expectations away from her and all she sees is a broken icky puzzle and ripped chest pieces on the modern art museums get rewarded. Oh oh "Because it's gots some pseudo meaning and pretentious deep symbolism and stuff" and she says " Hey do you know what that thing is for as well? It's get the hat of Dunce reward with a sad clown face art that has more dedication than their crap." Lucy got her arms up.

"Ta da! Oh get it because everyone ignores the underdog the nameless guys the real people who want to put their all into this funny world! But God forbid if someone dare challenge the know it all celebrates and our family who think their system knows what's inferior or not it's its post nihilism and bull! But if people like me passed by or die and not smiling every time no one never look back or try to understand the outsider or little ones it's soul suckly bad that it keeps breaking my heart but I know I know they'll want you to fail if you dare go against the status quo if you get to our shoes you understand! It's all a joke this therapy session that asked you the same things and care less about you as a machine just spelt out advice that makes salesmen look like your next door neighbor the celebrities and influencers we now worship are either a joke or prove my point that everything and everyone around me always go on about in our society it brings me to tears inside that I can't find a single joke of any kind to add on. Maybe is our system and within everything don't matter to me perhaps all these meds do is further sending me in confusion like it's time." Lucy pulls her grape sucker and put it in her mouth as her voice change getting slightly soft scratch raspy tone as she looks at the therapist in menace glare.

"Time for what?"

"To get EVEN with what's been taken from me hahahahahahahahaha!!!" She pulls out a pistol gun, pulls the trigger on her head as the odd looking girl rush to grab her right hand where the gun is to disarm her and only for Lucy to shoot out a flag with the word bang on it frightens her therapist and everyone in the room except the one in red as only the manic laughter as the split personality child mixed with clownish and innocence echo the room as she tears up and ended with a pleasurable groan holding her head.

"Ohhh wow that felt great ohhh God help us all, I don't see no point in trying to argue with you or anyone when I just want to please everyone, I just want to go back to a place where I feel welcome. I spend my mama doll's money on my own apartment expecting that because of the new changes I could get a chance to turn things around have peace on my own hands but all I get is ignorance and even mock and pushed around by uncivil people and how instead of trying to understand why we do things differently we encourage people to laugh and make fun of each other expenses and the stereotypes of both male and female in high society type in our schools make us act like annoying swallow bullies who pick on the confused and civilized decent people who trying to get by after real grinding and then outcast silent innocent souls or people with mental problems for not conforming to society qualification." Lucy explains her frustration of the system as her voice resume a calm collective soft spoken tone as she dramatically place her hand on her forehead as she stares at the hooded girl who put her hands on her still hold her arm as they glare at each other.

"I think you should leave now we'll deal with this session next year understand Lucy I think we understand you better ok just please go." The therapist kindly dismissed her as much as she can as been respond with a tilted head and chuckle.

"Normies all of you I'll hate to see the day people like you regret disregard abandoned was really important and our little chessboard." Lucy other personality give one last message.

"Well that all fun in all but I think my service time is up too Miss you guys have a sweet day and be good ok." The hooded girl farewell everyone drag Lucy with her out the door.

As the girl in red and Lucy are out of the room as silence lasts for a second then a burst of laughter mocking scoffing at Lucy as she shed a silent tear off her fear.

"Hey how about we go outside I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Lucy feel her hand grab as it been hold on by The hooded figure.

"Oh a date just kidding but yes; by the way I already figured out from your eyes and red you're Annie." Lucy look underneath Annie's hood and looks dead at her face getting more detailed seeing her wear rounded sunglasses to hide her eyes and an orange cab as they smile at each other as Lucy try to grab her sunglasses but Annie grab her hand.

"Oh well guilty but let's say I keep a low profile you see when you keep your true face in too many eyes for too long on the public eye or your own groups and villages it's best you keep yourself blend in whatever environment your in kinda like wearing a mask hehehe plus I just want to have time to get away from the rules from the daily mission of helping people with balancing their spirits or another magazine." Annie responds with a wink reveals her big brown eyes and put her glasses on fondly whispered to Lucy as they go outside the behavior center as they walk beside each other.

"Yeah...right I can already yet eagerly know the stress and tiresome that burden must've have for you despite all the respect you get. But unfortunately I'm not really having much luck on taking a break with my life either, I try to be independent for you see from there it's not much of anything good to me." Lucy rubs the corner of her mouth feels disappointment in her voice walking beside each other.

"How long it's been going on I had my eye on for quite some time after hearing more from you it's been three years since your a student in Gotham. How come you couldn't find a job or yourself a better home you did say you had a mother?" Annie asked hold Lucy hand stop at the intersection.

"Three years I was a promise for a better future after I graduated from a special but super cool school for kids like me for you see I'm born with a condition where I randomly laugh on inappropriate moments or out of intense frustration and uncontrollable grin raw emotions. Sometimes I just can't gain that ability to assemble myself in the world and judging from how ugly it is I don't bother, if I could just have that one big plan to get back at this crazier place and world I'll just." Lucy hands shaking as she makes a jabbing gesture towards her gut like she wanted to stab something or someone as Annie gently grab her hands to get her to stop doing that.

"Please no no getting back at anyone you don't want that no matter how tempting it is, just breath and just look at me for a moment I care about you and I may not know the full story about your origin yet I I understood that dark hole called the abyss all too well."Annie feel Lucy made the same jabbing gesture on her stomach as well cause Annie to grip on her wrist a little to tell her enough as she eyes underneath the sunglasses force the skinny girl in ragged purple clothing to look at her eyes like Annie requested. Instead of arguing she stay silent and sense Annie's eyes are filled with empathy.

"Hmph you're not playing with me like that you are just like the rest of these people that normies like them called celebrities nowadays, why should I believe you? I have no insight on any chance I'll make it through this day and this lie of a future is gonna be determined for me and instead of by me, like previous generations do out of the darkest of times for many but now as go back and I see me and my broads all I can calculate is bad emotions meaningless and superficial blandness replaced with honesty, respect and understanding meaningful drive and the inspiring work of passion raw intellectual but incredibly works of art and decency. Have you ever stepped out of your castle and see anything like one or the other out there if you ever leave the private stage from your little sunshine magazine and how much of a joke our generation future is including yours Wayne!?"

Lucy mocking and truants thinking Annie does not really care made Annie take her glasses off her face looked intense to her eyes and takes Lucy face to her face eye to eye but in a sudden dark tone and brown sweet eyes turn to a fiery glare determined authority and rage with a hint of sadness with slight hatred in those pupils.

"Trust me I can clearly see both sides can and will suck alot everytime I'm wide awake and step outside my little island every. Freakin day Lucy dear why you think I pick the time to talk to you for the rest of the day I'm not gonna use you for anything else but you and what Lucy here really wants because I seem to be one of the many who understands you in some way so please let me in, I don't want to deal with another stress and annoyance today after all I have done doing. So I'm sorry I have done that to you and got you scared friend." Annie sighed put her glasses back on in regret taking her frustration and anxiety out like that but Lucy grab on to her hand.

"Hey hey I'm sorry here I-I'm kinda rarely thought there's someone who only does things for me or out of honest kindness in this city unless it mama Doll ya know so I guess we both failed to make that judgment and got on to each other at the wrong heat of the moment maybe we should relax and chilled with Yogurt? Hey wanted to watch this trick?" Lucy follows Annie to the subway station to avoid the rough streets and possible unwelcome obstacles in Lucy's area. She gets in the way in a showgirl fashion and flash a red rose at Annie's face reveals a lollipop came out of it as Lucy bow with her hand behind her back hiding her face.

"Do you like cherry Ms Wayne?" Lucy asked as Annie blush and close her eyes, smiled at Lucy attempts to gain some compassion and earned it to her.

"Awww why yes I'm quite flattered by your generosity any sweets is fine as long as it isn't stall twister." Annie gently grab Lucy hand and pull the lollipop off the rose and enjoy the cherry gum lollipop as she holds it in her mouth.

"Cute and tastiest magic trick I ever got myself in where you learn to do that?" Annie overjoyed over Lucy loli flower trick.

Lucy looks up and sees the sunglasses wearing hybrid enjoy her offer as she amazes at the girl she only met with official interactions show nothing but instant manners and respect to her.

(Whisper)

"S-she actually smiling at me instead of blowing me off? Just just like you and mother I I. Hahahahahaha! Gee tee hehehe! Excuse I don't want to scare you off like that I let's say I have a sort of disorder that caused me to laugh uncontrollably I seem to not have any meds to contain it be Haha because I just tired of feeling lost and trapped ya know it sometimes hurts me." Lucy explained as Annie seems unsure.

"Hey it's ok you can tell me what's going on with you in there without doing that I know what it's like to keep secrets and this disorder would be an illness that hurt so I think whatever happened was something psychological like a defense manifest to cope with unpleasant emotions or thoughts and again call me Annie." Annie surprise Lucy with her theory and nearly drop her rose but slip it in her jacket chest pocket.

"Where have you been all my life? I rather spend being analyzed by you instead." Lucy get comfortable with herself and hold onto Annie hand.

"The train here we should get going ok?"

Lucy nods as she and Annie get in the same train and sit next to each other.

"So what's that all about with you and the social worker?" Annie asked Lucy as the pale girl only darted her eyes towards Annie glared at her.

"I don't like talking about it, like your one to care." Lucy sass Annie assumes because she's a wealthy orphan child she has little to cared about wasting time with a disfranchise young woman like her and the rest of urban young people and recent graduates who felt rigged and isolated by their own new world.

"Apparently you forgot that I can relate to those feelings before people even notice me. Trapped in an unpleasant situation or a certain line of your life that you might really don't want to be forever, out of all the people in that room and that mental healthcare environment each time you show your pain and struggles I only react and emphasize and sometimes I'm too feel like I am the only one in that area who really want to see you genuinely be a happy girl!" Annie responds.

"Geez you're really such a martyr are you? But, I really trusted you it's just if I get too deep in my mental problems and my opinions. Tsk the true is I hate my current life and nothing in this society doesn't seem to care about my issues and my feelings unless it's on their own benefits.

Like imagine you're born into a world where everyone and your expectations is yours, you can be whoever and whatever you set your mine too after you pass your degree or school and ready to make the best of said world with greater investment creative and freedom only to have that drop on your head with a comedic anvil BONG plunge you down to a system that broken your expectations and turn your happily social norms after community abandoning tradition mutual benefit and needs.

Turn it to an awful culture where instead of encouraging and understanding people like me we laugh and recoiled them by being their face on the papers and Late night T.V to make fun of their expenses instead of the other way around. I keep thinking about how culture like to victims who don't deserve it and but either class comes to people who are different and against our social normal norms we vilifying them and abandoning those people while pretending we're in the right. But because of the other sides differences and thinking process we throw meds in your mouth and tell you oh well that's life, Mr Anarky is right some modern aspects deserve to burn for their bullying yet the ones who are the real monster offers more sympathy than the one trying to do the right thing the way we're made to do. I smiled and make others smile but here nowadays all I have is bleak thoughts so I wonder if it's time. I just can't ignore my awareness no one not trying to relate to the other class and different types anymore even if one of their kids despite their backgrounds want to help each other but they can't with their families still living in the divided past and spread it on us as burdens for previous generations sins it's another mentality that makes us feels so outcast disconnected. People are always scared or mad at me if I show this side of me for no reason. I can't happiness I can't have friends without people look over my shoulder and mock me for it. Why everything I try to hope for things to get better for me and things around me it tends to leave me feeling empty about my chances to feel like I belong? I can't seem to be really happy anymore because of the increased madness in this reality!!" Lucy explained her loneliness as her face has a wide grin and her eyes felt hot and tears, her fists blad up and she hide her mouth and holding her chuckle.

Annie grab her arm stop her as she instantly silent.

"I got to know Wayne, you're not really a local here nor in my therapy what are you really after for someone with such a cheap chiche disguise to hide from the public? Are you some kind of super spy or is that your real face I don't know if I ever had anyone who worry about every time I about to lose myself you keep getting in the middle unless you're not real or just in my imagination eh?" Lucy get suspicious and confused.

"Fine between you and me I also trying to discover what happened to people like me if I wasn't found and taken care of by my father figure out of a fairy tale that is manor and instead been in a simple middle or less class area of childhood. You see during one of my time looking at the city from my home I've been thinking about how it would be like to be in your shoes but feel that struggle because it seems like everytime I look across the bridge of my home to these very areas of the city I began to understand that you're right about one thing and is that despite all our power and hearing and seeing you guys suffer mentally and financially then physically. It is really sad that you guys are being ignored to struggle like that but on the other hand it kinda the fault of society companies and social workers for not being determined or care enough to give you opportunities for a better idea to look forward to and then you got the people within your "class" that rather try get into what's been going on with you and understand where you're coming from with your differences they get really mean to you in which I don't really believe in this thing called classism, but still it awfully sad but hoping it will all go away and ignore will only make it worse so I try to see if I could do a better job then the people who supposed to help us all just like the Wayne previously before they're taken away." Annie explained her plan as Lucy nods wide eyed with both confused and impressed.

"So you're like some kind of crusader or agent do gooder of sorts? I see a lot of him in you now that you mentioned it at least he didn't agree on letting the rest of the world treat you into it's crazy little " mental health care" that pretend to try to care or schools and families that do the same on you personally. You got a good man Annie shame that the rest aren't so real as he is, try not to ruin it." Lucy said and blushes.

"Yeah he's perfect but sometimes feels stuffy when you ask too much in my life, requested way too much but I feel like I have no choice not to ignore every problem that's around problems I wish I don't know and unacknowledged." Annie sighs trilling her black croker and her gold heart shaped jewel a little as Lucy heartthrob at the look of the clay cursed child a little despite the urban dim subway.

"I do have a seat for you to witness my comedy for free maybe just you. I wanted to participate in a circus as a comedian to get a better activity and job than just a clown. I can let you in with a flyer or number?" Lucy asked as Annie looks into Lucy's eyes.

"Your phone number oh yeah I'll love to please call if you're need to remind your not alone!" Annie grabs Lucy's hands expressing her likeness as Lucy face red.

"Annie I I." They face get closer as Annie wonder what she's going to say but they're conversations interrupted when a trio of macho spiky hair young man with older jock and female hoodlums harassing a little man and holding up his suitcase forcing him to jump up but to no reach they seem to wear leather black jackets with dragons on them.

"Awww does the little baby want his toys come on you can do it hahahaha!" One of them holding the suitcase up as the little man try to reach it.

"Oh okay now enough games young man I really need my stuff back for my job this instant so stop picking on me!" The short man scold at the bullies as Lucy and Annie look at the commotion cause Lucy to frown in disgust.

"Lucy easy we don't want to make a scene." Annie responds to Lucy hand tightened to a fist.

"Oh it's not me you should be telling it to those people needed to learn how to be more considerate." Lucy holds her mouth try not to chuckle as she watches the grow small midget kick one of them in the knees.

"Ow what the heck man we're just messing you! What what you wanna get down on second here take this thing you're too serious." The jock looking fella puts the suitcase down hold on to his knee but just as the midget about to grab it he met with the female on it and slide it away from him as they laugh making him frown at him.

"Oh what what huh you like to get crazy and look down on me and my bro here huh foo we're teach you listen about respect here." The trio hold the midget up on both arms as the jock catch his knuckles buffed his chest.

"This is so unnecessary and childish you're the real instigators that's trying to look down on others with little to no respect now put me down you brutish brats!!"

"What what WHAT WANT SOME THIS!! Despite his attempts to reason with the hoodlums they pull out tasers torture the midget without hurting him as he beg them to stop as they laugh at him playing as if they not going to kill him cause Lucy to laugh maniacally getting more loud enough to stop the commotion.

"It's something so funny clown?" The female hoodlums asked as they look at her gives the little man time to escape to the next train they slowly approaching her.

"Just another loser whose thinking it's funny to mess with us and not take us seriously?" The jock play laughs as the rest of the trios mockly laugh and as Lucy can't stop laughing and frowning at the same time as she trying to reach for her backpack.

"Awww why the long face and all that white makeup up around you clown girl? Clown world in the nuthouse near Arkham Asylum haha!" The jocks laugh at Lucy unusual complexion as Annie sighs in disguise that these behaviors turn a blind eye to anyone inside who noticed it.

"Tee hehehehe Hahahahahaha!! Hohoho heh! I'm sorry it's just I have a condition where my laughter is uncontrollable when under pressure or when I'm in stre-" Lucy got her backpack snatched away by the spiky hair jock as the Female pull her hair and throw her to pole and grab her again before Lucy can run as the males toss the backpack around like a game of catch as the Female pinned Lucy who begging them to stop but fights her laughter and on the walls of the moving subway train and about the give her a shock a split second saved from Annie grabs the female hoodlum arm she hold the taser and karate crop her shoulder and does the same elbow cause the arm that's holding the taser to let go of it and go numb and the attacker to yell in pain feels her arm punctured as if a melee weapon hit her in such speed as Annie frown scowling eyes stare at her under the thick round sunglasses as she blads her fist ready to see what to do next.

"Oh don't worry about your arm it can feel better in a few minutes or hours but your ignorance and bullying is why I got your arm like your pride stupidly numb and painful to look at." She taunts as Lucy and the boys watches the stand off.

"Aggh you cocky little wretch aghh I'll kill you for that and your friend down there when we get done teaching you a lesson to play hero!" The female hoodlum threaten and bark at Annie as surrounded but the other two jocks cracked their knuckles as Annie looks at Lucy she noticed Lucy have what appeared to be an old ragged stuff Jester clown doll and got a small purple spring assisted knife out of its insides as Annie gasped with her eyes widen as she gets her arms grabbed on both sides but the two jocks.

"LUCY WAIT!" Annie call out her new friend but it seem to fall from death ears as Lucy makes an unsettling girn and stab the Female attacker in the other shoulder cause blood to dripping and stab her gut to make her bleed and slammed her head on the window as the boys watched in horror as she holds her the side of her gut crying and calls for help for stomp unconscious at this surprise but manic Lucy who's revelling with excitement as she takes some of her attacker blood on her mouth try not to laugh.

"Oh my oh my looks like someone busted her guys and spines like you boys soon with this next punchline!" That shy girl persona switch back to a more erratic tick English clownish voice with raspy charismatic enthusiasm like a dark clown send shivers down the spine as Annie sees Lucy eyes turn emotionless green with no soul in sight as Annie makes quick action to stomp their foot and break away at ease to rush to Lucy hopefully try to stop her but surprised by the smiling girl quick movement as she jumps over off Annie's back and the jocks swing at her faces at it only seems to make her laughter louder as she cuts one on the leg and stab the knee deep enough and ducks the other blonde one's punch to stick the knife in both knees caps give her a genuine thrill as the spiky hair jock screams and runs to the door in the Subway train as it stops still had Lucy's baggage as She waste no time chase after him slowly with that same ghoulish grin still stuck on her face now with blood on her mouth as Annie gets up sees the two are still alive but need medics

"HELLP THESE GIRLS ARE PLUM LOCO HELP I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! Ok you win here I'm waving the white flag don't follow me!" He throws the backpack to her but she puts it on her and still walk to him on the other titan he just run into as he leg limbs on the stab Lucy give him as She giggles and runs after him and jump on his back caused his face to hit the floor and stab his hand.

"P Please I promise I'll keep my mouth shut oh God please somebody call the doctor have a little mercy." He beg Lucy who's eyes widen.

"Mercy!? Hmmmm? idk bud, he didn't do the same to that man earlier in fact. It's his society types who always kicking around and mistreated a mentally disabled lonely girl making her feel abandoned and only mimic empathy for hide how awful you really are pretend it all a joke! Maybe we could yes yes let's make show him what monsters they are for justice in this crazy little world!!" Lucy speak to herself again as she held her blade up to deliver the fetal stab unfortunately only to get grabbed tightly by the wrist from Annie who squeezed her hand to drop the knife and pull her off from the injury teen would've been Lucy's first kill if not her Annie's interfering as Lucy fail and rolled on the ground.

"That's not how you solve your problem of bullying! And you should've known better not to push others around just because you feel like you're superior especially not to use violence and fear to get respect I don't care what class or size you might be comparing to other that goes with your friends, whose think it's cool to do the same because next you do that you're have to answer to the real authorities!" Annie adjust her glasses points at the teen in a stern authority manner grab the teen by his jacket.

"B but what about her that psycho the one who trying to kill me even when I give up someone should lock her in a cage like all of the crazies." Annie shove a sucker in his mouth to keep him silent. As she looks at Lucy and see the stab wounds hide her surprise look behind her glasses and she puts bandages his leg and hand.

Lucy stop smiling when Annie glare at her while she picks up her backpack feels awkward as she looks away from her glare out of guilt.

You're going to get medical help now while their on their way I'll gonna have a chat with my "friend" rather she like it or not." Annie drag him to the bench for him to rest on as she walked up to an upset Lucy who stop laughing and grabbed her by her hand and squeeze it slightly as Lucy grunts in pain slightly as her and Annie's eyes make contact turn her thrill to fear.

"Annie I I did something bad huh?

"Oh yeah. You and I are gonna have a freakin discussion to make right now but not here come on I promise I'm not gonna hurt you or do anything to you if you give me the full story on what just happened there understand?" Annie asked as Lucy goes back to being submissive but her eyes still have nothing but guilt and regret now as she being dragged out of the station in the upskirts of Gotham.


End file.
